Ninguém mais
by Mystik
Summary: Ele não acreditava em Deus. Mas as vezes abria uma exceção.


**Casal:** SawyerxJack

**Classificação:** Slash, Angst

**Nota:** Spoiler de todas as temporadas.

* * *

Ninguém Mais

Dizem que Deus tem um plano para todos nós. Não que ele acreditasse em Deus, mas enfim.

Quando todo aquele pesadelo, sonho, que seja, começou, Sawyer achava que era uma forma de puni-lo por tudo que cometera, por sua própria hipocrisia. Isso foi nas primeiras horas depois do acidente. Até ele conhece-lo.

A sensação foi como um raio. Um raio divino, e o loiro riu da ironia disso. Ve-lo correndo, ajudando as pessoas, sendo...prestativo. Encheu-o de raiva, mas ao mesmo tempo, inveja.

Claro que o tempo encarregou-se de estragar qualquer remota chance de um relacionamento entre ele e Jack. Ou uma amizade. Porque se tinha algo em que ele era bom, era em afastar as pessoas que lhe eram caras. Não que o médico soubesse disso. Ele preferia cortar a língua a revelar isso.

Os dias naquela ilha eram estranhos. Ora rápidos, ora tão lentos que você queria achar uma maneira de acelerar o tempo, de faze-lo funcionar. Claro, sem contar os monstros que eram na realidade uma fumaça negra, habitantes violentos e mortes.

Sawyer não sabia dizer se era porque fora a primeira morte, mas o falecimento de Boone foi o que mais afetara Jack. Era como um fracasso, como se ele próprio tivesse puxado o gatilho contra o garoto, como fizera com o agente federal. E pela primeira vez o loiro pensou em revelar o que passava em seu coração para o moreno. Ainda bem que ele refreara a tempo.

O segundo momento fora quando contara a incrível coincidência que fora conhecer o pai dele, Christian, em Sidney. Aquele era um dos momentos mais preciosos em sua memória. A expressão de Jack...era como ele tivesse virado um garotinho de oito anos, recebendo a notícia da morte do pai. E Sawyer se viu com oito anos, ouvindo o pai matar a mãe e depois se matar.

Ele nunca imaginou que se sentiria tão afetado por ver Jack chorando. Por isso não mediu suas ações ao atravessar a distância que os separava e tocar em seu braço. Ou as palavras de condolência que se seguiram.

Algo se quebrou naquele dia. E foi a negação do loiro de que não estava se apaixonando por alguém.

-----

Sawyer gemeu. Todo seu corpo doía, ele nem conseguia distinguir as sensações que o assolavam. Seu braço doía de forma insistente, onde havia levado o tiro.

É verdade...o barco. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo, e agora Walt estava desaparecido e eles estavam voltando onde começaram. Sawyer tinha pensado que pelo menos iria ver Jack novamente; e depois se xingou até o último momento por pensar isso.

Ele não lembrava muito sobre o que acontecera depois que começara a passar mal. Flashes, vozes e sons. E logo um toque. Quente, confortante. Ele gemeu novamente, sentindo os dedos o tocarem com leveza, com cuidado.

- Está tudo bem...você está a salvo.

Aquela voz...era quase um paraíso. Grave, baixa, calorosa. O loiro virou seu rosto, ainda entre a inconsciência e a realidade.

- Eu te amo. – disse baixo, numa pequena confissão.

Os dedos sobre si pararam por um momento antes de voltarem a trabalhar, ágeis.

-----

O loiro estava ficando cansado de ser espancado, deixado inconsciente, jogado as traças. Quando ele acordou naquela jaula, após ter sido encapuzado pelos outros. Mas ele nunca imaginara que seus dias poderiam ficar piores.

Grande erro ter dormido com Kate. Péssimo erro. Mas Sawyer nunca se vangloriou de ser muito inteligente mesmo. E tudo que ele queria era esquecer de um certo moreno que até agora estava preso e sendo mantido como refém daqueles loucos.

Ele quase voltara atrás para salvar o médico deles, mas isso seria admitir que estava se importando demais, não seria? E Saywer não preocupava com ninguém a não ser si próprio, nã era?

-----

Os olhos azuis observavam o vai e vem das ondas enquanto o loiro tomava calmamente a cerveja que achara na velha van. Ele suspirou, quando sentiu uma presença atrás de si.

- Se importa se eu sentar?

- A vontade. – disse com a voz displicente de sempre.

Rose sentou-se ao lado dele na areia, arrumando a faixa que adornava seus cabelos.

- Quer? – ofereceu Sawyer com muita boa vontade.

- Não obrigada, querido. – ela sorriu e comentou logo depois – Sente muita falta dele?

O loiro se engasgou com a cerveja, Rose erguendo a mão e batendo de leve em suas costas, ajudando-o. Ele encarou-a, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Do que raios você está falando?

- Ora querido, se você engasgou com o que eu acabei de dizer, preciso mesmo responder essa pergunta? – ela olhou-o.

O loiro revirou os olhos, voltando a olhar para o mar. Agora se lembrara porque não gostava de Rose; ela era persipcaz demais.

- Não é da sua conta. – murmurou baixo, tomando mais um gole, parecendo um garotinho.

- Não se preocupe. Ele vai voltar. – disse Rose, erguendo-se. Ela passou as mãos em seus cabelos e por um momento ele lembrou-se de sua mãe – Mesmo quando as pessoas não sabem de nossos sentimentos, elas podem sentir. Nem você engana tão bem assim James.

O loiro a viu se afastar, indo até onde Bernard estava. Ele voltou seu olhar para o mar, suspirando dolorosamente. Ele sabia que não conseguiria manter a farsa por muito mais tempo. Isso não queria dizer que seria menos doloroso quando Jack descobrisse.

-----

O dia estava chuvoso. Parecia chorar junto com todos naquela ilha. Mas Sawyer não conseguia derrubar nenhuma lágrima; ele não era mais capaz de chorar. Ao seu lado, por incrível que pareça, estava Claire, que chorava por ambos. Aaron em seu colo, dormia calmamente. Crianças.

Ele respirou fundo enquanto ouvia as palavras de Desmond, que dizia ser graças ao sacrifício de Charlie que eles finalmente poderiam sair daquela ilha. Que desde o começo ele soube que iria morrer e por isso lhe entregara um papel, que fora destruído pela água, mas o escocês se lembrava de cada palavra.

- Ele queria que todos soubessem dos melhores momentos da sua vida, de como o grande guitarrista viveu. – Ele voltou seu olhar para a loira – Ele queria que você soubesse Claire.

Num único gesto de solidariedade, Sawyer apertou os ombros da jovem, levemente. Ela soluçou e sorriu, pegando Aaron do seu colo e murmurando um obrigado, antes de se aproximar de Desmond, enquanto todos faziam a despedida final para o corpo do loiro, pra sempre perdido no mar.

Sawyer ergue seu olhar para o céu, observando as estrelas que começavam a surgir, mesmo entre as pesadas nuvens chuvosas. Ele sente que alguém o observa e então volta seu olhar para frente, dando de cara com Jack o encarando. Seus olhos azuis parecem magnetizados pelo olhar castanho do outro. Após minutos – ou eras, o loiro não sabe dizer – encarando Jack, Sawyer desvia o olhar e começa a caminhar, se afastando de todos. Tudo acontecera tão rápido e tragicamente que ele nem sabe por onde começar a raciocinar.

Eles vão pra casa. O barco de Naomi vem busca-los. E muito provavelmente ele nunca mais vai ver Jack. O pensamento cai em sua cabeça como tijolos. O loiro torce os lábios, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Ele definitivamente não ia chorar agora.

Quando dá por si, ele se encontra no meio da floresta, isolado por altas árvores, a chuva ainda encharcando seu corpo. Ele suspira, pesado e encosta em uma das árvores, cruzando os braços, suas unhas fincando em sua camisa.

- Porque faz isso?

O loiro ergue os olhos, mirando na figura do médico. Ele arqueia a sobrancelha.

- Faço o que Doc?

O moreno se aproxima, lentamente.

- Porque não demonstra a ninguém que você sente alguma coisa? Porque quando dá alguma demonstração que você se importa, você se afasta?

Sawyer piscou, confuso.

- Poderia elaborar isso melhor?

Jack sorri sarcástico e se aproxima mais.

- Seu joguinho não funciona mais comigo Sawyer, já devia saber disso.

- Poderíamos pular a briga por hoje?

Sua frase repentina pareceu calar as palavras do médico. Ele sorriu com isso e desencostou-se da árvore, completando os passos que o deixaram a centímetros do moreno.

- Tem algo me preocupando e eu preciso falar antes que sejamos resgatados.

- Ahn? E você vai falar pra mim porque...? – começou Jack, não parecendo intimidado com a aproximação deles.

- Porque envolve você Doc.

O moreno arqueou a sobrancelha ao ouvir aquilo.

- O que poderia me envolver num assunto seu?

O loiro sorriu e se aproximou mais, vendo ele dar um passo para trás.

- Eu não amo a Kate.

Jack franziu o cenho.

- Desculpa, ainda não to entendendo o que você está querendo dizer.

- Eu sei que você me viu com ela, quando ainda estávamos com eles. – disse curto e grosso – Mas ela não é a pessoa que eu amo.

- E isso quer dizer que existe alguém que você ama? – o moreno cruzou os braços.

Aquela era a hora da verdade. Ele encarou o outro, seus olhos azuis mais sinceros do que jamais foram em toda sua vida. Jack o encarou de volta, por segundos, antes de seus olhos se arregalarem e ele dar três passos pra trás. Sawyer continuou parado onde estava.

- Você... – disse Jack, confuso.

Sawyer deu de ombros. Ele estava cansado de muitas coisas. De brigar, de ficar nervoso, de fugir e principalmente, de mentir para si mesmo. O moreno continuou a observa-lo e a chuva pareceu aumentar de intensidade.

- Como? Quando?

O loiro diria que mal tinha ouvido aquelas palavras, ainda mais o tom imposto nelas...angústia. Ele se aproximou de novo.

- Não sei...talvez...desde quando eu te vi ajudando a todos...quando o avião caiu.

Jack arregalou os olhos ainda mais. E inconscientemente deu um passo a frente.

- Todo esse tempo...porque nunca disse nada?

O loiro deu mais um passo a frente.

- Não queria admitir pra mim mesmo que...eu poderia amar alguém.

Um passo a frente do médico.

- E agora resolveu admitir?

Um passo a frente do loiro.

- Eu posso não te ver nunca mais. É agora...ou nunca.

Aquela dança estava acabando, estava ficando repetitiva. Os olhos se encontraram, castanho com azul. O ar ficou carregado, a chuva os sufocava.

Sawyer não soube dizer quem atacou primeiro. Talvez fosse ambos. Talvez fosse ele. Talvez fosse Jack. Ele só soube que o beijo fora inesperado, mas muito bem-vindo. O gosto de chuva misturado ao gosto do moreno fez ele gemer, fez sua mente entrar numa espiral de loucura. Era agora ou nunca.

O loiro forçou o moreno contra a árvore mais próximas, as mãos afoitas despindo e rasgando qualquer roupa que havia no caminho. Eles se beijavam, se devoravam, a chuva torrencial abafando qualquer gemido ou barulho.

Os corpos se colaram como imãs, os membros se esfregaram um contra o outro com força. Os dedos se entrelaçaram juntos, fazendo o loiro morder os lábios de Jack e vice-versa. Eles se masturbaram juntos, um ao outro, se beijaram mais, gemeram e alcançaram o orgasmo com igual intensidade.

E quando a euforia do extase ainda inundava a mente do loiro, ele ouviu o moreno dizer em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo também.

E naquele momento, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, James chorou. Somente Jack poderia arrancar essa reação dele. Ninguém mais.

FIM


End file.
